Cody's Dilemma
by dangerclosevw
Summary: Cody is diagnosed with a lethal disease that will soon kill him, how far is he willing to go to ensure his families financial future before he is gone. The plot is inspired by Breaking Bad. This is rated for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Small Beginnings

Disclaimer I do not own any characters from the Suit Life series or characters from the Breaking Bad series, Thank you Disney and AMC for making two great shows.  
This is my first fan fiction if you are going to criticize me please make it constructive as I would like to get better at writing. I intend to do the entire series. I will try to update consistently if possible one chapter a month depending on how busy I am. Enjoy!

*beep* *beep**beep*

"Ugh" _Is it really time to wake up_.

After turning off the alarm I sluggishly got out of bed and started to get ready for work.  
I look into the mirror as I am getting ready and I see a worn face with dirty blonde hair on top and a clean shaven face with faint lines running up and down the sides of my face.

_Wow, I have not aged as well as I had hoped_.

When I finished getting ready I heard my wife, Bailey, call out, "Cody breakfast is ready".

I didn't want to keep her waiting so he hurried out to the table and as I sat down I saw the number 50 written on my plate with bacon.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," Bailey said.

I smile at her, "Thank you." _Am I really 50 years old it seems like not that long ago I had graduated from Seven Seas High School._

"Hey Dad Happy Birthday," said Josh my 15 year old son he looks very simaler to how I did when I was his age except he has hazel eyes and he is better built and stronger than I was.

"Thank you Josh, are you ready for school today?" _He almost never talks about school any more; he gets good grades which makes me happy, but I can't help but feel that he doesn't always have a good time since I teach at his school and most of the students there don't like me that much._

"Yeah I am ready, um is it ok if I hang out with some friends after school today?" Josh hopefully asked.

"Which friends and where?" asked Bailey.

"CJ and Lewis, we were going to go play video games at CJ's house," Josh replied.

Bailey looks over at me.

I hate when she puts the decision on me. "Will you be able to get your homework done?"

"Yes," he said with a hint of victory.

"Ok then I guess you can do that. Well we should probably leave now if we want to be on time to school. Are you all ready?" _I hope he is, I just want to get through today._

"Yes, bye Mom I will see you soon" said Josh.

"Bye Josh I hope you have a good day at school" said Bailey while she hugged him.

"Bye dear I'll see you at the usual time" _that is unless my stupid boss at the car wash makes me work over time._

"Bye Cody I love you" she said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too."

_There it is Cheevers High School I hate this place so much I used to have good memories of it with my brother Zack and a few of my old friends Max and Tapeworm. All those memories seemed to fade when I became an over qualified teacher, I would have expected much more from myself after all I got my PhD in chemistry from Yale I would have expected to be in some kinda lad doing research not teaching a bunch of people who don't give a damn about what I say. Somehow even Zack had made it farther than me, he is a DEA agent and a really good one at that. How that happe-_

"Dad you passed the school, are you ok?"

_Shit_ "Um yeah I am fine I just have a lot on my mind you know chemistry lessons and stuff,"_ I hate having to lie like that. He really likes Zack and I try to keep people from knowing about how I feel._

We pull into the school I send him on his way and I walk to my class room to get ready for a long day.

"Alright class"_ I say knowing only about 2 people are actually listing to me, _"who can tell me what chemistry is the study of?" _Why do I even bother with this?_

"Um chemicals" someone in the class said.

_No shit you smart ass._"Um yes, but it is more of the study of change, decomposition, and transformation of matter. It is really quite spectacular when you think about it."_ This is gonna be a long day._

"For example when you take two parts hydrogen and one part of oxygen you get water, and if you apply heat you will get steam, now let us begin our lesson open your books to page 7."

A few hours later, at the car wash.

_I hate this job, I hate this job, I hate this job. Shift is over in half an hour_,"Please give this to your car wash professional" _I hope Richard doesn't come over here._

Just as I think that Richard, a middle aged with black and grey hair and really bushy eyebrows, comes out of his office.

"Cody, Gus just called in sick, I need your help outside scrubbing the wheels", said Richard.

"Yes sir." This is bull I told Bailey I would be home on time.

About 2 hours later.

_I finally left the car wash. Why does he always go to me to help with the outside? I am 50 years old I am probably the slowest one in that whole place and- _*multiple coughs*"Ugh" _where did that come from_?

*ring**ring**ring*

_Bailey is calling this can't be good for me I am 2 hours late, _"Hi honey hold on one moment let me put you on speaker I am driving"

"Cody Martin where on earth are you, you told me that you would be home 2 hours ago and now it is 7 where are you!" Bailey asked calmly but with anger in her voice.

"I am pulling up now, I am sorry I wasn't on time Richard made me work over time," I knew this was gonna happen.

"Well tell him no next time," she said.

"I'll talk to you when I come inside", I said as I hung up.

Walking up to the door I am extremely relived to be home.  
Now I can relax and hopefully be able to talk to Bailey about our va-

"SURPRISE!"

I nearly jumped when I heard this I was not expecting Bailey to make a surprise party.

"Hi Honey" she said with a big smile as she walked over to me.

"You planed all this and I never found out" Why did I say that I am gone from 7 to 5 each day it would be easy.

"Well I am sure if you thought about how your day works you would see how easy it was, now socialize a bit you should also go wish your brother happy birthday," she said while pointing to Zack who was sitting on the couch, "I am going to be talking to Maya if you need me."

_My twin brother Zack he looks like he has aged better than me probably because he has always been more athletic than me I never really expected much to come from him but I was wrong he is doing great, defenitly a lot better than me somehow. _

As I walk over there I see Zack draw his gun showing it to everyone.

"Glock 22, this is my basic carry around. Great pistol light weight and it uses a 40. cal heavier than a 9mm which I like because I personally think the 9mm is just not gonna cut it for my line of work. Here check it out Josh," he said as he handed it to my son.

"Uh Zack I don't-,"

"Hey relax its not loaded," he motions for Josh to give it back" here Cody you check it out,"

I grab it carefully, "Ah yep it's a gun." _Why does he do this to me he knows I am extremely against guns._

He then stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder, "Everyone I would like to put up a toast to my brother as it is our 50th birthday, here's to the man who more high strung than my boss, but has a mind of a genius." He then grabs my drink and takes a sip.

_Really Zack?_ "Why don't you just keep that," _it's not like you were gonna give it back anyway._

"You sure?" Zack looks down at his watch. "Hey someone turn the TV on I am going to be on the news talking about one of my busts."

Everyone went a gathered around the TV though I did not move. I did not care to see him taking about how great of an officer he was or how great he did.

"Wow the TV does add 10 pounds Zack," said Woody Fink, Zack's partner and friend since we were on the boat he is still pretty bulky but is definitely fitter than he used to be.

"10 pounds?" Maya, Zack's wife they had met and broken up back on the boat but then they had decided to get back together, asked jokingly.

"Looks more like it added 10 pounds of muscle," Zack retorted.

Suddenly I saw what looked like thousands of dollars on a table that they had found at the scene. I walk over and asked, "Zack how much money is that?"

"Uh about $700,000 why?" he asked quizzically.

"I was just curious, is that an unusual amount to find?"

"No it is actually one of the lower numbers, you know cooking meth is easy money till we catch ya," Zack said lightheartedly.

"I see," _That is a lot of money for such a simple chemical reaction_.

"Cody if you ever want a break from your boring life I could always take you for a ride along for a bust," said Zack.

"I'll think about it." _That being essentially my way of saying I don't want to be in a car with you listening to how great you are at your job._

A couple hours later.

It feels so good to finally be in bed.

"Cody?"

"Yes Bailey," _I hope this is not about me being home late_.

"You seemed a little on edge today is everything ok?"

"I just had a few things on my mind, work related," _I hope it wasn't that obvious that I was upset with Zack._

"I figured that, you just seemed a little mad at Zack, it like you and him are growing distant. You should try to spend some time with him; he is your brother, why don't you go on that ride along with him, you might learn something new."

"I'll think about the ride along, I just don't like how cocky he is and with him being an agent now he seems a little more so than he used to," _please leave it at this I just want to sleep._

"He is still your brother Cody, look I can tell in your voice that you don't want to talk right now, let's just go to sleep, ok," she said slightly agitated.

"Ok, I love you," I hope that things get better tomorrow.

"I love you too."

The next day at the school.

"Alright class today we are going to talk about catalysts, now who here can tell me what a catalyst is?" _No one did anyone actually read the pages I told them to read yesterday_. "Ok, so no one can tell me, well a catalyst speeds up a chemical reaction for example manganese dioxide can be used to decompose hydrogen peroxide to oxygen and water this reaction is already going to happen but the addition of manganese dioxide will speed up the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide. There are many other examples of catalysts in your textbook if you are curious. Any questions? No, ok then open your books to page 627 we will be reading through to page 37." _Only 2 hours till I leave for the car wash, Robert better not give me over time today._

A few hours later at the car wash.

"Ok sir, the total is $15.78 would you like to add an air freshener to your purchase?" _That sounded so dry I probably sound like I hate my life._

"Nope," said the customer.

"Ok please give this to your car wash professional," I say as I hand him the receipt.

"Cody," said the all too familiar voice of Robert, "I need you outside now I am shorthanded today."

_Damn it._ "Yes sir."

_I hate scrubbing the wheels on these cars, all the fumes and stuff just can't be safe._*multiple coughs each getting worse and worse*_I feel really light headed this can't be good I need to get someone. _"Robert Robe-"

"Sir, sir everything is going to be ok," said an unknown voice.

"Ugh where am I?" _Did I pass out crap Bailey can't know about this she will worry too much._

"You're on your way to the hospital, you passed out at your job," the paramedic said.

"No I don't need to go to the hospital, I am fi-" *multiple heavy coughs*

"Lean forward sir, I am going to listen to your breathing,"

"Ok," _this had better be nothing, I was probably just a little nauseous from the car wash that's all beside this guy looks like he is maybe 25 what could he know._

"Breath in, now breath out, sir are you a smoker?" He asked in a serious tone.

"No, why do you ask," _this does not sound good._

"Sir we are going to take you in to do a couple of tests," he said.

At the hospital after a few tests I sat in an office with a doctor who was talking while I was spacing out.

_This can't be true this can't be true there must be some mistake there has to be there just has to be some kinda mistake I can't have this my family my family the-_

"Did you hear a word I just said, do you understand the situation you are in," said the doctor.

"Yes inoperable stage 3 lung cancer, the best chance I have with treatment I live another 4 to 5 years, without treatment about 3 years," I say starring into space.


	2. Chapter 2: Fifty-fifty

Disclaimer I do not own any characters from the Suit Life series or characters from the Breaking Bad series, Thank you Disney and AMC for making two great shows.

I am deep in thought while driving home.

_Lung cancer what the hell do I tell Bailey? I don't want her to know about this yet, but I don't want to lie to her we had both promised eachother that our relationship would be built on trust. I just can't tell her about this yet there is too much on our plate our finances suck and I can't thrust the worry of paying for the treatment into the bills. Why me just why-_

*honk**honk**honk*

_Shit I forgot I was at a light I can't let that happen again_. I think as I take off while seeing the one finger salute in my rear view. _Can this day get any worse._

*ring**ring**ring*

I look down and check the caller id. _Apparently it can._ "Hi Bailey, I am driving home right-"  
"CODY MARTIN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN HOME THIS LATE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL RICHARD NO MORE OVER TIME," she said screaming over the phone.

_She is pissed._ "I know I said I would tell him that but he really needed the help um and I also um picked up a treat for your dinner." _She's never gonna believe that._

"Cody" *sigh* "I told you I was making dinner tonight didn't you get my text?" She said in a condemning tone.

"Uh no I had my phone on silent." _This could possibly be the worst day in my life._

"Well then I will just see you when you get home we'll talk more then," she said obviously not wanting to finish this discussion.

"Ok, well I haven't picked it up yet so I will just turn around and head home, ok?" _How deep did I bury myself this time._

"Fine just get home safe, I love you," she said still with some anger but with a little bit of forgiveness in her voice.

"I love you too," _I could think of a thousand ways that conversation could have gone better, then again I can also think of a thousand ways it could have gone worse_.

I finally pull up to my house at about 9:15.

"You look terrible dear are you ok?" I hear when I walk through the door to our suburb home.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine it is just from the car wash. I am going to clean up before I eat," I say as I walk to the bathroom to see just how bad I look.

"Your dinner is in the microwave," she said before I made it down the hallway.

When I get infront of the mirror I see the my hair is disheveled, probably thanks to me passing out, and I just look more worn out than usual. I quickly clean up and I walk back out to the dinning room to eat alone since Bailey is in our room and Josh is in his.

As I eat I begin to think about what I am going todo tomorrow.

_I don't feel like going to the school tomorrow not after what happened today, although I can't really call in sick for the car wash because I can't show any hint to anyone that I have cancer otherwise things might get worse. I know I could call in sick for the school and I will call Zack and see if I could go on the ride along since chances are no busts are going to happen tomorrow so he will say no and that he will arrange it for a later date making me me free to just do nothing until the after noon when I will head over to the car wash and act like nothing ever happened, this is a genius plan._

After I finished eating I cleaned up and steped into the living room and called , the principal, and I told her that I won't be able to make it to school tomorrow since I was ill.

Then I called Zack.  
_Come on answer quickly so I can get my ticket to stay home_. "Hi Zack, how are you doing?"

"Hey Codster, I am doing great how about you?" He asks in a brotherly way that I have not heard in a while.

"I am doing just fine," _if only you knew what I got diagnosed with_, "um, I have a question for you."

"Uh-oh you have a question for me, look I have told you before I can't help you with your Bailey problems I just don't understand that girl," he said jokingly.

_Even at 50 you are so immature._ "No nothing like that," I say with a fake chuckle. "I actually wanted to ask you if I could go on a ride along tomorrow." _He is probably going to tell me that it is too short notice and that I will have to wait._

"Actually yeah we are doing a low risk bust on a small lab tomorrow morning, I could pick you up at 6 if you want," he said kinda surprised.

_Crap_. "Are you sure it is not to short notice don't you have to ask your boss?" _I say trying to get out of it._

"Nah he owes me a favor anyway, I will be at your house at six wear something that you can wear a bullet proof vest over, just for your safety chances are no guns will be fired," he told me in a serious tone.

"Ok I will be ready." _Great what did I just get my self into_. _That was not supposed to happen but I guess I should have made a more thought out plan. Oh well I am stuck now, I should probably get ready for bed if I am going to get up in time._

I then walked into the bedroom.

"Hi Cody who were you the phone with?" She asked while reading a book in bed.

"I called the school and told them I wasn't going to be in tomorrow," I said while I walked to into the bathroom to start getting ready.

"Why?" She asked quizzically while looking up from her book.

"Because I decided to go on that ride along with Zack and he told be to be ready at 6am tomorrow." _Even though that was not part of the plan._

"Oh," she said with a little bit of shock in her voice.

"Oh, is there somthing wrong with that?" _I thought that she wanted me to go on a ride along why is she shocked?_

"I was just surprised because you usually don't like to miss a day of work. It just doesn't seem right," she said looking back down at her book.

"Oh, well I am going to take a shower, I'll be in bed in a few minutes."

"Ok, I think I will go to sleep while you do that so that you don't stay up later than you need to," she said putting the book down and getting ready to turn off the light.

"Ok, that sounds good."

The next day I promptly woke up and got prepared to go on the ride along with my brother, and while I waited for him to pick me up I took some time in thought.

_When will I tell Bailey about my cancer, how will I tell her about it? Will she be saddened, upset at me for not telling her sooner? Then comes the issue of how will I pay for treatment? Well do I really want to go through the treat ment though I am still going to die what good is 2 or 3 more years if it puts my family in poverty I don't want to die and leave them with nothing. Damn, this is a tricky situation I don't know how I am going to proceed._

*ring**ring**ring*

_Well that must be Zack calling,_"Hello."

"Hey Cody get outside I am here," Zack said quickly.

I rush outside and make my way over to his car, I see that Woody is in the front seat so I get in the back. As soon as I take my seat Woody hands me a white vest.

"Here is your ballistic vest put it on you probably won't need it but it is better to be safe," Woody said.

"Thank you, um how safe is this vest it feels kinda flimsy and looks pretty flimsy compared to yours," I say as I look at their tactical vests.

"It is safe enough it should stop a small bullet just don't worry about it," Zack said.

We park in front of a house in a small suburban neighborhood after about 40 minutes of driving.

"Is this the house? Isn't it a little suspicious if we park right infro-"

"No Cody this is not the house, it is the one over there with the green walls and brown roof," he said while pointing across the street, "Now I need you to be quite me and Woody have to watch the house for any sign of movement and then call in the calvary."

"Oh, um ok," I say as I look towards the house.

After what seems like 20 minutes Zack starts giving orders into his radio.

"The school bus has passed I repeat the school bus has passed bring the vans forward and have them ready for a sweep of the place," he said quickly.

Moments later I see 3 vans pull up each with about 6 DEA agents on them in full gear. The agents quickly take up positions with some using the vans as cover aiming at the door and some moving around to the back of the house.

Over the radio I hear, "All teams are in position waiting on your word to execute the sweep."

"Execute," Zack says with know hesitation.

Not even a second later I hear a gun shot and I throw myself flat in the back seat an Zack and Woody start laughing.

"What is so funny the guy is shooting shouldn't we take cover?"

"No bro we are fine that shot was our guy the probably shot out the glass of a slider door chances are they are about to catch him right now," said Zack.

About 5 seconds later we hear a voice over the radio say, "The lab is clear the cook has been caught, we are ready for you to come in and check the place out boss."

_I wonder how their lab is set up maybe I just found out how I am going to leave money for my family,_ "Uh, Zack can I go in an see the lab?"

"Sure just let me make sure it is safe and that you have the proper clearance," he said with a curious tone.

He and Woody exit the car and walk towards the house. As the do so I see the door of the house we parked infront of creak open suspiciously. At first I just saw a shadow of someone and as they came into the light I can't believe I recognized the face.

"Jesse Pinkman," I whisper to myself.

Jesse Pinkman an old student of mine that I had thought would go now where and in reality he is only he is going no where making a bunch more money than me.  
Jesse looks around and sees me he brings a finger up to his mouth as if to shoosh me. Jesse then runs out to his car parked behind me and he makes a hasty exit.

_Jesse must have known the guy getting busted possibly worked with him, hmmm I wonder-_

The car door opened and my train of thought broke to see who it was.

"Hey Cody, I found out that you do not have clearance to see the lab, sorry broseph," Zack said quickly.

"Ok,"_ I actually don't think I need to see it now that Pinkman is in the picture._

"Oh, before I forget did you see anything odd when we went in the guy we caught keeps swearing that his dealer is in the neighborhood," he asked curiously.

"Uh no I can't say I have seen anything."

"Alright, I will be right back to take you home, I have to wrap things up here," said Zack

"Ok take your time," _I need to plan on how I will talk to Pinkman._

A few minutes later Zack got back in the car and drove Cody back home. At home he thought about what he was planning over and over in his head saying he would do it then change his mind then he would change his mind again until he had to leave to make it to the car wash.

At the car wash.

_I am going to do it after I get off of work I will go talk to Pinkman and I will convince him to become my partner. Well should I do it I mean what I am going to be doing is illegal and I have a brother in the DEA I might get caught fast because of him. Should I tell Pinkman about Zack? No, no he doesn't need to know not yet anyway. Hmm am-_

"Cody I need you outside to wipe down the tires, I am short handed," Richard said impatiently.

_I am going to do it, I am going to talk to Pinkman. _"No."

"What?" Richard said surprised.

"I said no," I say as I walk out from around the counter.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO YOU WORK FOR ME SO YOU NEED TO DO YOUR JOB," he said furiously.

"FUCK YOU," I say as I start hitting and knocking down the air fresheners. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN WIPE DOWN THIS," I yell as I grab my groin and walk out.

_I think I just quit my job. Well now I should probably go talk to Jesse, wait no I should wait till dark to make sure that this meeting is quiet._

While I was waiting for dark I did some research to find where Jesse Pinkman lives luckly it did not take long for me to find an address. I then decided to drive by the house and park across the street to wait until the perfect time.

At around 8:30 pm I see his bright orange muscle car drive up to the house then he gets out and he starts to put a cover on his car. I quickly get out and walk into his yard.

"Jesse."

He quickly turns around to face me and after a moment he says, " , wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well it seems to me as your cook has been caught and you no longer have a supplier."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he says while eyeing me suspiciously.

"Jesse you and I both know what I am talking about and for the record I am not wearing a wire."

He stands silent shifting his weight.

"I have come to offer you a business opertunity."  
"Yeah right -up-his-ass wants to break bad you don't know the first thing about the streets," he said while he was laughing.

"Well that's why I need you. You know the business," he looks at me realizing I am serious," and I know that chemistry."

"So," he pauses for a moment, "you want to cook crystal meth."

"Yes, and together we will make a lot of money as fifty-fifty partners."

"I am still having trouble believing you ," he said with a doubtful look on his face.

"Have DEA showed up to arrest you?"

"No," he says looking like he is in deep thought.

"Then I think you can trust me," I reach out my hand for a hand shake, "fifty-fifty."

He reaches out to shake my hand and says, "50 50."


End file.
